Just Give My Heart Time To Heal
by angelic13demon
Summary: I need time. Time and love. Love, you already give me that in truck-loads, but the time? Well, we'll see. Just let me ask a simple question. Do you have what it takes to heal this broken heart of mine that has been cracked like a broken mirror? Can I even be fixed? I guess you will just have to wait and see. - Carlos/OC - Restarted - Only Time Can Heal These Wounds of Mine
1. The End Note

I have been rewriting this story, but feel free to read this verison if you really want.

Here is the link to the new story. Sorry it is weird. It kept fighting me.

put fanfiction in front of this - /s/8842589/1/Only-Time-Can-Heal-These-Wounds-of-Mine


	2. Character Info and Author Notes

This story was requested by a friend of mine. She really didn't have any specifics, so she let me just have at it. Weird, right? Oh well, so anyway it's my info, except the past part.

**I don't own anything about Big Time Rush, except for changes I have made. The setting is after episode 15 (Big Time Dance) meaning Stephanie has left. I'm putting Also I am skipping episode 16 (Big Time Sparks), episode 18 (Big Time Video), episode 25 (Big Time Halloween), and episode 26 (Big Time Sneakers), because I either never saw them or I just don't want them in there. After episode 15 it will be episode 5 (Big Time Bad Boy), then episode 9 (Big Time Break), and last episode 13 (Big Time Blogger). After that it goes on the normal flow, skipping the episodes previously named and after episode 31 (Big Time Crush) it is all original. I'm kind of mixing it up by having Logan and Camille already break up, but still have feelings for each other. One last change I made, Carlos isn't dumb like how he appears on the show, but he still acts crazy.**

**Character Information**

**Name:** Angelena Iris

**Age**: 16

**Personality**: Sweet, intelligent, athletic, artistic, caring, and shy at first.

**Looks**: Blonde shoulder length hair with black streaks, green eyes, pale skin, and small athletic frame.

**Hometown**: Grandview, Missouri

**Past**: She didn't have a good life. Her father left her and her mother when she was five years old. Later her mother married a man who abused Angelena. Her mother died one month ago from drug and alcohol abuse. Her mother's friend, Kelly Wainwright, came recently to take her away from her terrible home.

**Talent**: Singing and writing


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Alright, Angel. Welcome to the Palm Woods, home of the future famous," Kelly said before turning to the fat man behind the desk. "Hello, Mr. Bitters. Any damage today so far?"

"Oddly no, but I wouldn't be-," Just then four boys came flying through the lobby and crashed into one of the couches. "-surprised if it happened soon..."

Kelly gave a sigh and asked without even looking at them, "Kendall, is your mom home?"

"In the apartment," answered the tall blonde boy as he struggled to get out of the tangle of limbs.

"Alright thanks. Angel, head over to the elevator. I'll be there in a second," Kelly said handing me my other bag.

"Alright Kelly," I replied in a quiet voice before making a quick exit.

Unfortunately, I didn't get out of there early enough to miss the boys jumping up in unison before yelling, "New girl!"

Kelly's arms shot out and grabbed the tall brown-haired boy and the helmet-wearing one as they attempted to run after me. The two that hadn't bothered to run after me, just followed my form with their eyes curiously as I left. "Whoa boys, leave her alone! I need to talk to you before you head off to Rocque Records."

"Kelly! I _**must**_ talk to that girl," James exclaimed pointing at my retreating form.

"James, stop and let me speak. That girl you are ogling is Angelena and I'm about to go up and talk to Kendall's mom about letting her stay with you boys until another apartment opens up. Now-"

"Wait," Carlos interrupted. "That girl is staying with us?"

"Yes, but-"

"Score," James and Carlos exclaimed high fiving each other.

Kelly sighed and pulled out an air horn to get them to focus again. "Guys, seriously listen. Angel just got out of a bad place so please don't do anything stupid."

"What kind of bad place," Logan asked with concern written all over his expression.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you, but don't be surprised if she doesn't trust you at first. Anyway, she's going to be a singer for Gustavo and is also going to be helping him write songs. I'm going to need you guys to be careful with her and if anything happens I need you to get me immediately."

"Is the situation really that bad?" Kendall asked.

"I'm afraid so," Kelly sighed. "Now go to Rocque Records before Gustavo starts yells more than usual."

"Hello, Mrs. Knight. How are you today?" Kelly asked as the woman who led us into her apartment.

"I'm fine Kelly, but what can I do for you? The boys already left for the studio," she asked.

"I need to ask a favor. Mrs. Knight, this is Angelina, the daughter of a late friend of mine. I was wondering if she could stay with you until another apartment opens up," Kelly explained while taking a seat on the couch next to Mrs. Knight.

She smiled brightly at me. "Of course you can stay with us, dear! Katie why don't you show Angelina to your room?" she asked the brunette girl who was playing video games.

"Sure hang on one second while I defeat the she-beast," she replied not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

I quickly brushed it off. "It's fine. Kelly, I'm going to go look around for a bit, alright?"

Kelly looked at me sadly and nodded.

With that I took my leave, ignoring the stares that practically burned through my back.

The three girls watched as I left and as soon as I was out the door Mrs. Knight turned to Kelly. "Okay, what's the catch?"

Kelly laughed nervously. "Catch? There. There's no catch." Mrs. Knight and Katie crossed their arms and raised an eyebrow each at Kelly. She sighed. "Okay. Here's the deal. Angel-"

I looked around the pool, before sitting under an umbrella by the smoothie bar. Heaving a large sigh, my head fell into my hands.

"Oh big sigh, are you alright?" a brunette girl came and sat down by me followed by a blonde.

I jumped slightly out of shock. "Oh no I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I lied.

The blonde girl looked at me skeptically. "I don't buy it. Do you Camille?"

"Nope," 'Camille' said popping the 'p'. "What's up?"

I sighed knowing this was a losing battle. "It's not a very comfortable subject to talk about, so please drop it."

"Alright," the blonde girl sighed. "I'm Jo by the way. This is my friend, Camille."

"Hey," Camille said with a warm smile and wave. "So did you just move in? I've never seen you before and I know **everyone**."

"Yeah, I'm Angelina Iris. I just moved here."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Angelina," Jo replied with a smile.

I cringed slightly. "Please just Angel or even Iris. Anything but Angelina... or Angie for that matter."

The girls blinked before nodding, slightly unsure. "Well our friends will be showing up soon, so why don't we grab a smoothie and talk while we wait? Then we'll introduce you."

Camille laughed. "Oh this should be interesting. Just watch Carlos and James will jump her!"

I involuntarily cringed. Thankfully it went unnoticed by the girls as they ordered their smoothies from the waiter. "Just tell me when to duck," I said putting on my fake smile even though I knew they could probably still see my true feelings through my eyes.

They laughed and continued our conversation. Eventually I loosened up and relaxed. After about a half hour my fake smile, was slowly turning into the first real smile I have had in years.

"Dogs! Leave! NOW!" Gustavo yelled as he had Freight Train kick the boy band out of his studio.

"You really shouldn't have done that. Do you even realize how much trouble we'll get in?" Logan asked his helmet wearing friend.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but didn't you see the new girl? We've got to meet her!"

"Yeah! Besides just being able to look at her will be worth the trouble we'll get in," the ever-conceded James said while combing his hair to 'perfection'.

"Okay, okay, I'll admit I am extremely curious about her, but let's try not to scare her. As Kelly said she probably won't trust us at first," Logan said with his hands held up as a sign of surrender.

"So it's settled. Let's go give Angelina a big time welcome," Kendall stated with a small smile.

"Oh my god," Mrs. Knight gasped after Kelly finished telling her my story. "It's so hard to believe someone would do something so terrible!"

Even Katie was frightened, but hid it behind her typical no care attitude.

"Yeah, but it happened and the damage can't be undone. Now I got to be going before Gustavo gets too angry. Now here's a list of things you should know about Angel and here is a second bottle of her medication...just in case," Kelly said handing over the objects before leaving in a hurry.

"So... what are we going to do?" Katie asked breaking the silence.

Mrs. Knight cleared her throat and said, "We'll just have to take it step by step. First off we should make her feel at home." Her eyes widen at what she said. "I mean make her comfortable!"

"Real subtle, Mom," Katie said rolling her eyes.

"So, you're telling me that I should get use to the unexpected while I'm here just because of four teenage boys?" I asked with a single eyebrow raised.

"Yup," Camille said. "I've been here way longer than them and since they came here, everything has been upside down."

Suddenly, the four boys from early rushed outside into the pool area causing me to become scared and hide behind Camille. When I took a peek over the laughing Camille's shoulder I saw they were looking around frantically. Jo looked up and smiled softly as the tall blonde boy and shorter of the two brunettes walked towards us.

"Hey, babe," the blonde boy said leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Kendall. How was recording?," Jo said as her apparent boyfriend sat next to her as the brunette sat next to Camille with an arm resting on the back of her chair.

"Crappy. We got kicked out of the studio early," Kendall said with a bright smile.

"You know, some day Gustavo just won't let you back in," Camille pitched in before dragging me out of my hiding spot. "Guys, this is our new friend Angel. Angel this is Kendall, Jo's boyfriend and my friend, Logan, two of the guys we were talking about."

I looked down out the table in front of me. "We sort of met earlier. You were right their friends did try to jump me."

Kendall smiled guiltily as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. We really should put them on leashes, shouldn't we Logan?" Everyone laughed at his comment and even I cracked a small smile. Logan opened his mouth to reply but sadly never got the words out.

"Found you!"


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I subconsciously let a scream escape my lips as the yell from behind me brought back terrible memories that I wish would just leave me alone.

_ "Found you, you little slut!" my drunken step-father yelled._

_ He quickly yanked me out of my hiding place by forearm causing a sickening 'pop' to ring throughout the room. But sadly that wasn't the worse he could or would do. No, the dislocated shoulder was just the beginning._

"Angel...," a quiet voice called.

_ "You little slut, you shouldn't have tried to hide. You just made your punishment ten times worse," he said smiling evilly at my crumpled figure that lay sprawled out on the floor._

"Angel...," the voice called once again, but louder this time.

_ I was frozen in fear as he slowly approached me, the lights from the street glistening dully off the blade that he had in his tight grip. I dragged my eyes away from my step-father to sneak a glance at my mother who just sat in the corner watching with tears in her eyes._

"Angel!" the voice screamed. Suddenly, I felt someone shaking me and my eyes flew open. I took one look at the frightened expressions of my new friends and fled as fast as I could.

"Angel! Angel, what's wrong?" Camille yelled as both Jo and herself ran after me.

The boys on the other hand stood there in shock. They were completely clueless to what had just happened. One second I actually gave a smile and the next I was screaming with my eyes shut tight as tears ran down my face.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked blinking.

"I'm not completely sure, but I have a feeling it has to do with her past," Logan answered slowly not entirely sure himself. "You guys yelling at her may have cause a traumatic memory to resurface and momentarily take control of her leading to her natural fight or flight instincts, making her run away."

Unknown to them Jo had come back over to the group during their discussion and when she spoke all four guys jumped. "Guys, she's locked herself in the girls' bathroom. What should we do?"

Kendall thought for a moment before he began giving orders. "Jo, go ask Bitters if there is a key to the bathroom. Logan, call Kelly. I'll go get my mom."

"What about us?" Carlos and James asked at the same time.

Kendall shrugged and ran to the elevator. Logan on the other hand already had his phone out and was dialing Kelly's cell phone number. "Maybe you should just go sit over there and try not to scary her again," he said, a bit harsher than it was meant to be, as he pointed the table they had recently vacated.

"We didn't mean to," they complained.

"Well, you did, so sit. Oh, hey Kelly. It's about Angel."

A few minutes later Kelly ran through the doors of the Palm Woods. "Okay where is she?" Kelly said while trying to catch her breath.

Everyone pointed to the bathroom door silently. Standing tall Kelly took long, quick strides to the door and knocked softly. "Angel, please open up. You can either come out or let me in. I don't care just let me help you." She put her ear to the listening for my reply. When none came she turned to Bitters asking for the key. He quickly gave her the key so he could get back to what he does best... nothing.

As fast as she could, Kelly unlocked the door and ran through the opening making sure to shut it again to keep the others out. She knew I didn't like an audience when I cried especially when it was a full on break down.

She rushed up to me and held me in her arms, whispering calming words to me.

After what felt like hours, I finally calmed down and was able to stop crying. Kelly was still rocking me back and forth as she told me it would be alright when I sat up and rubbed my eyes making them even redder.

"I should probably go apologize and explain all of this to them, shouldn't I?" I asked, looking back at Kelly through the mirror.

"It's your choice, but it will probably be for the best," Kelly said softly as she got up off her knees.

"You're right. James and Carlos most likely think they caused my reaction."

"But they did..."

"No. It wasn't their fault. It's **his**."


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Big Time Rush sat up hearing the bathroom door creak open and watched Kelly whisper to me before running off, leaving me standing there awkwardly in front of the group.

Carlos was so tempted to rush up to me and apologize, but he knew it wasn't the best idea. Even though Carlos didn't attempt to go to me, Kendall decided it would be smart to keep a hand on Carlos's shoulder just in case.

"Are you alright, Angel," Jo asked, obviously worried about me.

"I'll be alright, but I probably should explain," I answered looking down at the holes in my worn jeans.

Logan looked around, quickly noticing the wandering eyes that were trained on the group. "Let's go somewhere private."

Once the group was seated in the boys' apartment that I was going to be sharing with them for awhile.

"Angel, what's going on?" Camille asked with a worried look. "Does it have to do with the uncomfortable subject from earlier?"

As the boys looked between us girls confused, I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Yes, it does." I hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words.

Kendall gently put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and realized that these people were my friends even if we hadn't known each other very long. They actually cared about me and my safety.

I slowly released the breath I had subconsciously been holding and began to unzip my jacket, revealing my tank top...and a long red scar.

Carlos, who sat on my right, gasped and gently reached out to touch the scar.

Out of pure habit, I flinched and quickly moved away which lead me to bump into Kendall who was on my other side. I quietly whispered an apology to both of them before standing up from the bar stool walking across the room to look out the window.

The looks of horror and shock didn't go unnoticed, but there was no use in acknowledging them. It was out in the open...exactly where it needed to be.

"Angel...what happened?" Jo asked clinging to Kendall.

I closed my eyes, letting silent tears leak out. "My step-father happened..."

Kendall's caring, worried expression instantly turned to one of rage and protection. "What did he do to you?"

I laughed bitterly, resting my head against the glass. "The question isn't what did he do, it's what he didn't do."

Camille came up to me and wrapped her arm around me as she led me to the couch. "Angel, just tell us what happened."

I took a deep breath and wiped my tears away. "My dad left when I was five years and my mother... oh my mother. She was so influential after we were abandoned and sadly Darien Miller gave the most influence. Before they even got married he got her into drugs and excessive drinking. I guess what it wasn't that bad, when not until after I turned twelve." I had to stop there to try and swallow the tears that were threatening to burst forward.

Logan came and sat on the other side of me and both his and Camille's arms tightened around me in an attempt to keep me together. "You don't have to say anymore," he whispered.

I slowly shook my head and whispered back, "No. It needs to be said. Hopefully it will help me move on." I cleared my throat and began again. "Before when he got drunk, he would just yell and curse, then ask for another beer, but after I turned twelve that changed. My mom wasn't home one day and...and he became a bit violent with me..."

James cut me off there. "You couldn't have gotten that scar from just a bit of violence."

Carlos quickly turned to him and smacked him across the back of his head. James was about to hit back, but Kendall intervened as Logan and the girls glared at them. "James, that is a fresh scar, dumbass," Logan stated, annoyed.

"Well, I'm not a freakin doctor in training, so how am I suppose to know?" James exclaimed.

Logan began to twitch, but I cut in before another possible fight could erupt. "Logan is right. It is fresh, but that's only because after the first incident he became more and more violent."

"And your mom never did anything about it?" Jo asked.

I shrugged. "She never knew until a few years ago. She had either not been there, or too drunk or buzzed to realize what was going on. When she did find out, she was too scared to do anything, but who can blame her? By that time, most of the violence ended in broken bones."

"What about the scar?" Carlos asked, unable to tear his eyes from the scar that went from the top of my shoulder, across my chest toward my heart.

I looked down at my clenched hands. "...That happened about a month before my mother died, so about two months ago. They came back home and for once my mom wasn't drunk or high. She had told me earlier that she was quitting and getting help, but my step-father was beyond trashed. I can't remember everything though. There are some black spots in my memory of that night."

"It seems you have post-traumatic stress disorder," Logan butted in. He immediately received either annoyed or confused looks. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

I cracked a small smile. "Again, you're right. I have been diagnosed with PTSD. Anyway, all I can really remember is running from him as he called me foul names. I remember him grabbing me and dislocating my shoulder, then throwing me on the ground. I felt like I was paralyzed. I could only watch as he approached me with knife. Then I remember looking past him and seeing my mom crying on the floor. After that it's all black. Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with tubes coming in and out of me just about everywhere."

The group sat in silence, trying to process everything I had just told them. Camille was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "He's not still walking around free after what he did to you, is he?"

I shook my head, glaring at my hands. "The doctors got my mom to admit that my step-father did that to me and they had him arrested."

"What happened to your mom?" James asked. "You said all this happened a month before she died."

A single tear fought its way past my defenses and slid down my cheek and dropped down onto to my now white fist. Carlos reached over and unclenched my hands, then held onto them, making sure I didn't re-clench them. "Ignore James," he whispered. "He's an idiot."

"No, it's alright. People are naturally curious. It's what makes us human." I took a deep breath. "After my step-father was put in prison, she went in decline. She started drinking and doing drugs again and a month later she died from overdose and alcohol poisoning." After saying that I gave an exhausted yawn leaning slightly on Camille who was still by my side.

Kendall cracked a smile. "I think this has been enough of an emotional roller coaster for one day. Why don't you take a nap Angel?"

I quickly shook my head and sat up straight. "No, no! I'm fi-," but I was cut off by my own yawn.

Jo laughed softly as she helped me up. "Go to sleep, Angel. It will help you feel better."

I held up my hands in defense. "Alright. I know when I'm beaten. Night guys." With that I headed towards the room I would now be sharing with Katie.

My new group of friends watched as I closed the door before they began talking amongst themselves.

"Wow," Kendall said rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't believe anyone would do that to her."

"At least he's put away," Camille added before standing up. "Well I better be heading back to my apartment. I'll see you guys later."

"I should be going to," Jo sighed. "See ya, Kendall."

"Bye, Jo." The boys watched as the two girls walked out. "Hey wait. Has anyone seen my mom? Or Katie for that matter?"

James shook his head. "Nope. Maybe we should go look for them."

Logan laughed holding up a piece of paper. "Good luck with that. This says she and Katie went to Bakersfield."

"Crud," Kendall frowned. "Guess we have to come up with our own dinner. Who wants pizza?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with that. Wait does anyone know what kind of pizza Angel likes?" James asked.

"It says right here that Angel is a vegetarian so let's just get her a veggie pizza," Logan said, reading from the note.

"Alright let's go." The three started heading out the door, but stopped short after realizing that their friend wasn't following them. "You coming, Carlos?"

He looked up startled from his trance-like state. "Uh, no. I think I'll stay here so Angel isn't alone."

The guys looked at him with slightly confused expressions. "Alright, we'll be back in a little bit," Logan said, wondering if he should stay as well.

The members of Big Time Rush minus Carlos left in a rowdy rush as they argued about pizza toppings.

Carlos sat listening for two things: Angel's steady breathing and the lack of yelling from the boys. After a few minutes he heard both and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He quickly punched in a number he knew by heart.

"¡Hola!" a hyper voice answered.

"Hola, papá," Carlos replied.

"¡Mi hijo! ¿Cómo estás?," Carlos's father replied.

"Buen. Papá, can you do something for me?" Carlos asked uncertainly.

"Of course, mi hijo. What do you need?"

"Can you look up a prisoner for me?"

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. "Carlos, what's this about?"

He rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "Well, you see there is this girl..."

"¿Su novia?" his father asked abruptly.

"No!" Carlos exclaimed. "She's just a new friend!"

There was laughter on the other end of the line. "You can't fool me, hijo. You like this girl."

Carlos frowned. "So what if I do?"

More laughter followed. "What's this girl's name?"

"¡Papá!" Carlos exclaimed, embarrassed.

"What? I just want to get it right for when I toast at your wedding!"

"Papá," Carlos warned.

"I'm just teasing," his father said through his laughter. "Now just tell me her name and why you want me to look up this prisoner."

Carlos sighed before plopping on the couch. "Her name is Angelina Iris, but she goes by Angel."

"Is she as pretty as an angel?"

"¡Papá!"

"Sorry, sorry. Continue please."

"I need you to look up her step-father, Darien Miller."

"And why do you want me to look this guy up?"

"He use to beat her severely. I want to make sure he can't hurt her anymore. So I need to know how long he will be locked up."

"You really like this girl of yours, don't you, Carlos," his father stated more than asked.

Carlos sat in silence for a second, listening to Angel's calm breathing in the next room. "Yes, I do, Papá."

Carlos heard a deep breath being taken on the other side of the line. "I'll see what I can do."


	6. Chapter Four

**AN: I'd like it to be known the songs in this chapter are not mine. I repeat not mine. They are Orianthi's "Shut Up And Kiss Me" and "What's It Gonna Be".**

**Chapter Four**

It's been about two weeks since I first moved in with Big Time Rush and had my little break-down, and honestly I can say it has been the best time I've had in a long time.

Over the course of those two weeks, I've gotten closer to everyone. Even James, which is shocking because I usually don't get along with self-absorbed people. Anyway, I've grown relationships with everyone, but in different ways and along with the growth of relationships, I have changed as well. To put it simply the guys broke me out of my shell.

I can confidently say that Camille and Logan have become my best friends. I love the fact that Logan is such a bookworm and that Camille is perfectly fine with being herself. They don't realize it, but I caught them staring at each other when the other isn't looking.

Kendall and James however are like my older, protective brothers. Sometimes it gets real annoying and obnoxious, but it's really sweet. I have always wanted an older brother and now I have two!

Now, Jo isn't my best friend or anything, but we still are pretty close. She helps me with a lot of problems like when James and Kendall are being excessively over-protective or helping me sort out my feelings for a certain boy I have yet to mention.

What can I say other than I might have a slight crush on the hyper, helmet-wearing member of BTR, but sadly it seems that he won't look at me more than a friend. Sometimes not even that. I think I might have scared him with my life story because sometimes when I enter a room, he will instantly leave. I just don't get it.

"Angel, this is very good," Kelly said as we waited for Gustavo to finish reading over the song I had recently written.

I nodded as I gulped nervously, waiting for his opinion.

"It's not bad," Gustavo said stubbornly.

"He likes it," Kelly whispered to me, causing a small smile to creep onto my face.

His indifferent look instantly changed to a soft glare. "You'll sing this one and then the one I wrote. Well, what are you waiting for? Get in the booth before the dogs get her!"

I quickly ran into the booth, forgetting about my nervousness. "Ready."

Gustavo nodded solemnly and began the music, soon after I closed my eyes and began to sing.

"I'm chilled out, you're so hyper. On paper we're a disaster and I'm driving you crazy. It's my little game. I push you, and you push back. Two opposites so alike that. Every day's a roller coaster. I'm a bump you'll never get over. This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship. You say you can't handle it. But there's no way to stop this now. So shut up and kiss me, kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits, but your just (just) so (so) full of it. Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth. Shut up and kiss me. So shut up! So shut up!

"I call you and you pick up. I tell you how much I'm in love. I'm laughing and you get mad. It's my little game. Go ahead now, admit it. You like your world with me in it. Like a record, it's broken. Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over. This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship. You say you can't handle it. But there's no way to stop this now, so shut up and kiss me. Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits, but you're just (just) so (so) full of it. Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth. Shut up and kiss me. You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh, the riffs on my guitar. The way we fight, we make up fast. Oooooh yeah …"

I took this time and opened my eyes, noticing the boys standing there with their jaws dropped. Kendall quickly mouthed a single sentence to me. "Holy crap!" This caused me to give a quick smile before continuing.  
"So shut up! Love-hate, love-hate, love hate! Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship. You say you (you) can (can) handle it. But there's no way to stop this now, so shut up and kiss me. Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits, but you're just so freakin' full of it. Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth. Shut up and kiss me."

As soon as the music came to an end, the boys bust through the booth doors and started yelling compliments at me.

"You did amazing, Angel!"

"I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Gustavo quickly called in Freight Train and had the boys dragged out of the room and away from me. "Shut it, dogs! She has one more song to do, so sit and shut up!"

They instantly became quiet and sat on the couch, watching me.

"Good dogs," Gustavo grumbled. "Are you ready for the next one, Angel?"

I nodded and listened to the music as he started it. I bobbed my head slightly, waiting to start. "Well he don't need me, cause he wants to be free. Well he left me right, went out the door last night. Well he calls me cause he needs me, I feel torn inside. So what's it gonna be this time, cause all you wanna see is me cry. Yeah I don't wanna stay around, cause all you do is keep bringing me down. So what's it gonna be baby now?  
"Well I don't need you, cause I want this through. Yeah I left you with, with everything I could give, and you text me cause you need me. I just won't reply. So what's it gonna be this time, cause all you wanna see is me cry. Yeah I don't wanna stay around, cause all you do is keep bringing me down. So what's it gonna be? So what's it gonna be this time, cause all you wanna see is me cry. Yeah I don't wanna stay around, cause all you do is you bring me down. So what's it gonna be?"

I looked the guys and saw that they were rocking out the music which brought a bigger smile to my face.

"He don't need me, cause he wants to be free, well he left me right. So what's it gonna be this time, cause all you wanna see is me cry. Yeah I don't wanna stay around, cause all you do is keep bringing me down. so what's it gonna be?  
So what's it gonna be this time, cause all you wanna see is me cry, yeah I don't wanna stay around, cause all you do is keep bringing me down. So what's it gonna be? So what's it gonna be? So what's it gonna be ?"

Everything was silent for a moment and I nervously looked at everyone. "Was it that bad?"

Gustavo hesitantly said, "It was good."

The others gasped at his statement before cheering like crazy. James and Kendall ran in and gave me a bear hug each which knocked the breath right out of me. Logan walked in and after I finally caught my breath again, he gave me a gentle hug and whispered in my ear. "The first song was about him, wasn't it?"

Knowing he was referring to Carlos, I buried my face into his chest and nodded before pulling away. Speaking of the devil, Carlos was standing in the door way, looking uncertain. I held my arms up for a hug and he smiled a small smile before giving in and giving me a soft hug.

"Okay, that's enough of the hugging crap," Gustavo demanded. "Angel, go into the other room and work on your next song. I need to talk to the dogs."

I looked at the guys slightly worried, but quickly left when Gustavo glared at me. I rushed to the piano room and took some papers out of my backpack. I picked up a guitar and began to strum. I was half way done when Kendall walked in.

"Ready to head home, baby girl?"

I groaned at his ridiculous nickname for me. "Haven't I told you not to call me that?," I asked as I packed my backpack.

He smirked at me as he picked it up for me. "And haven't I told that I will call you it as long as it annoys you?"

"You are so annoying," I groaned.

He laughed, tossing his arm around my shoulder as he led me out of the studio. "Hey, I'm your brother from another mother. It's my job!"

I raised an eyebrow at him with my arms crosses over my chest. "Did you seriously just say what I thought you said?"

"That I'm your brother from another mother?" I nodded. "Then yes I did."

"Dork," I muttered, rolling my eyes. I looked around noticing the guys weren't with us. "Hey, where are the guys?"

His expression turned from one of humor to one of annoyance. "We're meeting up with them at the apartment."

"You don't seem very happy about that. What's up?," I asked confused.

"Oh you'll see. Trust me."

I raised an eyebrow and sighed when he didn't give me a real answer. "Well this outta be interesting."

We entered the apartment, only to be bombarded by Mrs. Knight telling us that there was an ax maniac on the loose as she clung to Kendall.

Katie quickly held up a sign saying that there really wasn't an ax maniac on the loose and to play along.

"Oh, we'll be careful, Mom," Kendall replied hesitantly while I frowned at Katie.

Mrs. Knight sighed, releasing Kendall. "Well, what do you guys want for dinner?"

"WE WANT PIZZA! NOW!"

I jumped, hiding behind Kendall. I heard stuttering soon after the yell. Looking over his shoulder, I saw the other boys dressed in ridiculous clothes, apologizing to the glaring Mrs. Knight.

After she left to order the pizza, I looked at the boys oddly as I came out from behind Kendall. "Why the hell are you guys dressed like that?"

"We're bad boys," Carlos said breaking a board over his helmet-covered head before passing out.

I looked down at him for a moment, then looked at the other two who were trying to move him to the couch. "Again, what the hell?"

Kendall sighed, once again annoyed. "Griffin thinks there needs to be a bad boy in the band and Gustavo agrees."

"But he wanted Kendall to be the bad boy," Logan said dropping Carlos's feet on the couch.

"And he refused," James said rolling his eyes.

"Because I don't want to be," Kendall exclaimed. "I don't want anything fake about our band."

I blinked and nodded in agreement. "I agree with Kendall. There are so many fakes out there already, you guys should be different and be yourselves. That's what the true music fans look for: truth in both your music and yourselves."

Kendall looked relieved when I gave my opinion in his favor. "See, Angel gets it."

"But still, it's a tradition," James said, being stubborn.

I sighed, giving up as I walked to the room I shared with Katie. "Whatever. You guys do what you want. I'm taking a nap." I shut the door, but not before saying, "By the way, your outfits aren't bad boy. They're gangster."

Before closing the guys out completely, I heard Kendall laughing as the guys groaned.


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

It was the day after I first found out about the bad boy problem and today Gustavo was holding auditions to see which one of the boys would make the best bad boy. Kendall and I were sitting to the side with our arms crossed, looking extremely annoyed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kelly asked, kind of worried.

"Yes. Now begin," Gustavo exclaimed.

The boys walked down the hall, pretending to be bad boys. My eyebrow twitched from annoyance. "Still dressed as freaking gangsters," I mumbled causing Kendall to laugh.

Carlos went first and planned to do the same exact thing he did last night minus the passing out part. He held the board up and I looked away.

I cringed when I heard the crack and then a thud. I looked up shaking my head as I looked at him, passed out on the floor.

We sat in silence for second, looking at him before Gustavo yelled, "Next!"

James then began to rap. I completely blocked it out because of how terrible it was. It was something about how he was James and he was a bad boy. I'm not sure, I could hardly understand him. And then I saw him flash a grill. Can you say lame? I sure can.

"A grill?," Gustavo questioned, looking over his sunglasses. "Really? Next!"

This is when Logan began dancing the weirdest dance I've ever seen. I would have laughed till my stomach hurt if it wasn't so bizarre.

Gustavo now looked as annoyed as Kendall and I did. "No!," he yelled standing up. "So, Kendall is our bad boy."

"What?," the boys shouted in outrage (excluding the unconscious Carlos of course).

"No way in hell," Kendall exclaimed.

Gustavo glared as he marched up to Kendall and I. "So, you are refusing my order of being the bad boy?"

Kendall nodded, believing he got his way at last.

Gustavo, however, had other plans. He gave a smug smirk and put a finger in Kendall's face. "Bad boy."

Kendall looked dumbfounded for a moment before slapping his forehead. "Shit!"

Sure, Arthur Griffin didn't yell, but he scared me just as much as Gustavo if not more. He was just plain creepy.

Carlos was still unconscious, so all the other boys were lined up in front of the CEO and thankfully they were dressed normally as I leaned against the back wall of the booth.

"I'm confused, Gustavo. I told you to get a bad boy," Griffin said, lacking the cheerfulness he entered with.

"I did, but Kendall refuses to do what I say!," Gustavo said glaring at Kendall, who glared right back. "Which makes him a bad boy."

"No, Gustavo," Griffin said returning to his cheery attitude. "A bad boy is someone a father wouldn't let their daughters date. And I would let my daughter date any one of these boys, which is bad," Griffin said frowning at Gustavo. He quickly turned to me. "Would your father allow you to date them, Angelina?"

I stared at him uncomfortably for a second. "I don't know how to answer that, sir."

"It's a simply yes or no question, Angelina," he said, staring at me long and hard.

"I...uh, I...," I stuttered before Kendall came to my rescue.

"With all do respect, sir. We don't want anything fake about our band."

"That's good. I respect that," Griffin said walking up to him with his hands behind his back. "But that's not what I said I wanted." He quickly turned to Gustavo with a fake smile. "I had a feeling you would screw up, Gustavo. So I took matters into my own hands. Wayne-Wayne!"

Another boy busted through the door and walked, like yet another wannabe gangster, into the room. "Yo, yo! I'm Wayne-Wayne from the mean streets of Detroit and I rap like it's just a sport!"

"Big Time Rush, this is your new bad boy, Wayne-Wayne," Griffin said putting a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his fingers and said, "Give them the contract." His goons dropped a stack of papers into Kelly's arms. "Well I have a meeting. Later Wayne-Wayne."

"Later Griff-Griff," he said fist-bumping him.

As soon as Griffin left, Wayne-Wayne glared at the boys.

James trying to be friendly began to introduce himself, holding out a hand for Wayne-Wayne to shack, only to have it smacked away.

The group stared in shock for a moment before Kendall spoke up. "Okay...I don't know who you think you are, but-"

"I think I'm the new bad boy," Wayne-Wayne said cutting off Kendall. "I think things are about to change. So better step on or off the Wayne-Wayne train, because it's about to take off. Wayne-Wayne out!" He back away in an attempt to be intimidating. He was right in front of me before he turned around. He stopped and looked me up and down for second before smirking. "See ya later, gorgeous," he said in a low and deep voice in an attempt to be sexy. With a wink, he walked out slowly thinking I was checking him out.

I scoffed. "Dumb ass."

The three boys glared after him for a second before saying in unison, "We don't like him."

Gustavo, who was reading the contract, looked up and said, "Too bad. He's staying at the Palm Woods."

Carlos sat up and looked around confused. I smiled softly at him, causing him to smile back before looking at his band mates.

"Gustavo you have to kick him out of the band," Kendall demanded.

Gustavo glared at him. "I can't! So go play nice-nice and make friends-friends with Wayne-Wayne," he shouted before running off with Kelly not far behind.

"Who's Wayne-Wayne?," Carlos asked beyond confused.

"Your new bad boy," I answered pushing off the wall.

James wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "We have to get rid of him. Not only did he try to flirt with Angel, he smacked my hand!"

Carlos's eyes bulged out. "Whoa, whoa! He flirted with Angel?"

I blinked, before getting a little pissed. "And why is it so shocking he would flirt with me?"

"It's simple. You're ours." Let's just say that statement made me anything but happy.

The guys groaned, slapping their foreheads.

I got dangerously close to Carlos's face. "Listen carefully, Carlos Garcia, for I won't be repeating myself. I am not an object and therefore belong to no one." I quickly turned around and stormed out of the building.

Logan shook his head. "Dude...not cool." The three boys followed my example and left.

Carlos blinked, not a hundred percent sure of what had just happened. "What did I say?"


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

I entered the Palm Wood's lobby still in a foul mood. I quickly headed to the elevator with my arms crossed, just wanting to go to my room and cry. It really didn't help my attitude at all when a certain 'bad boy' grabbed my arm, pulling me near the pool.

"What the hell do you want?," I demanded, pissed off.

He smirked at me, getting closer. "I told you that I would see you later. Now what do you say about us getting to know each other better if you catch my drift?"

I put a fake thoughtful look on my face and leaned close to him. "I'd say...," I paused for dramatic effect, then glared at him. "You're a pig." With that I pushed him into the pool.

He came up gasping for air as he clung to the side of the pool. Camille and Jo suddenly popped up next to me.

"Hmm, would you look at that, Jo. His make-up is running," Camille said patting me on the back.

I gave a nod to them, signaling that I was still in a bad mood, before turning on my heel and walking away.

Wayne-Wayne pulled himself half-way out of the pool and said, "She so wants me."

Jo crouched down next to him. "No, she doesn't. If she did then she wouldn't have pushed you into the pool. Just like this," she said shoving him back in.

My two friends walked away laughing. While Jo went back to her room, Camille noticed members of BTR enter the lobby and decided to ask them what was up with me.

"Hey, guys. What's got Angel so riled up?," Camille said. "She had to have been very angry because she just shoved Wally Dulley in the pool."

The boys looked confused at Camille. "Who's Wally Dulley?," Kendall asked.

Camille pointed to the soaked 'Wayne-Wayne'. "He must be trying for a bad boy role."

"Wait," Logan said. "That's Wayne-Wayne. The new bad boy in our band."

Camille laughed. "He isn't much of a bad boy. He in the Magic Middle School with me. He was towel boy." She should them a clip from the show where he was being bullied.

"I guess Wayne-Wayne isn't really from the mean streets of Detroit," Logan said baffled.

Camille snorted. "He grew up in a mansion in Dallas. His father invented toast on a rope."

"Well, that's it," Kendall said, not even noticing Wally walking up behind him with a bunch guys in similar outfits. "We can't let that fakey-fakey, poser-poser-" He finally noticed his friends' gestures and asked, "He's behind me isn't he?"

The group nodded and he spun around.

"Hey, Wally," Camille said.

"Hey, Camille," Wally said in a normal voice after taking off his sunglasses. He looked straight at Kendall before saying, "You can't get rid of me, Kendork. I have a contract."

"There is only room for four members in Big Time Rush," Kendall said glaring at him.

"I agree," Wally said with a smirk, hitting a speed dial on his cell phone, before showing Kendall the picture of Griffin

"Hello," a voice said.

"Yo, Griff-Griff. I'm with Big Time Rush right now and they agree. Five is too many for a band."

"Sounds fresh, Wayne-Wayne. I'll be by later to see who goes. Griff-Griff out," Griffin said ending the call.

Wally smirked. "And I'll make sure you're the one out, Kendork." He quickly left with his posse.

"We need a plan," James said scared.

"Agreed," the other two said.

"Wait, where's Carlos?," Logan asked.

The others shrugged and headed back to the studio to talk to Gustavo.

Turns out Carlos had slipped away to talk to me.

"Angel, please open the door," Carlos begged. "I'm sorry. I never meant it like that." He put his ear to the door, only to have me hit the door.

"Then what the hell did you mean?," I asked still pissed.

Carlos gulped while rubbing his ear. "I just meant that we are protective of you and we don't want to see you get hurt. Because you're our friend, we want to take care of you." Sadly unknown to me there was much more to it then that. Unknown to me, but well-known to the others...there was something going on in that sometimes air-filled head of his.

I sat in silence for a moment processing what he had said to me, before I finally gave up. I just couldn't help, but forgive that crazy, helmet-wearing boy I had begun to have feeling for. I guess those feelings are what caused my reaction to be so bad, but anyway back to the story. I sighed and stood up before opening the door. Carlos who had apparently been leaning on the door, fell face forward onto the floor.

Laughing I helped him up and gave him a hug. "Fine, I forgive you, but please don't do that again."

Carlos smiled, relieved as he pulled me closer to him and kept whispering that he was sorry well until someone cleared their throats.

"That's enough lovebirds," James teased.

When Carlos turned towards the guys, I frowned at them. "Where have you guys been?," he asked, acting like nothing had happened.

Logan walked over to me, practically seeing my heart drop. He wrapped his arm around me and said, "Went to talk to Gustavo about Wayne-Wayne."

"And?," I said walking over to sit on the couch.

"He can't get rid of him, but," Kendall smirked as he pulled out a piece of paper, as did James and Logan. "We have a plan."

Holding the papers up I noticed a message across them. "Let's get...rid of...Wayne-Wayne. Whoa, whoa! Gustavo is teaming up with you guys?," I asked, bewildered.

James nodded with a smirk. "And we need your help."

Looking around, between the boys I just knew this was going to be hilarious. "Oh this is going to be good."

Two hours later James, Logan, and Carlos were lined up in the recording both with Wayne-Wayne as Griffin and his team looked them over.

"It looks like you kicked Kendall out of the band," Griffin said to Gustavo before turning on the mike. "My bet was on Logan."

Logan's eyes widened as he freaked out. "Well you would have lost!"

"And where Angel?," Griffin asked looking around. "She's usually here."

"Kendall and her will be here soon," Kelly said, panicked.

Just then Kendall brook down the studio door dressed as a real bad boy. The boys started to cheer wildly while Wayne-Wayne dropped his headphones, pissed.

I smiled from behind Kendall at the boys. "Take note boys, this is how a real bad boy dresses."

Carlos smiled at me. "Note taken." I smiled back him pleased at how my work on Kendall looked.

"I'm the bad boy," Wayne-Wayne growled.

"But I'm much badder than you," Kendall smirked before picking up a mike stand and smashing one of Gustavo's records.

Wayne-Wayne, who was even more pissed broke three of Gustavo's records. Thinking he won he threw the mike stand down before make a stupid 'What now?' motion.

Carlos gasped before shouting, "It's a bad boy off!"

Kelly quickly tried to smooth it over with Griffin, but he stopped her immediately. "A bad boy off? Sounds intriguing." He clapped his hands and announced, "Wayne-Wayne wins round one. Someone ring a bell!" And of course his goons rang one.

The second competition was a stupid 'Who has the biggest posse?' competition. Luckily we planned for this and had all of our friends show up which totaled into thirty-nine against his measly four. Can you say ouch?

"Kendall wins round two."

Now round three has to be my favorite. The flirting competition. We got six girls from the Palm Woods including me, Camille, Jo, and sadly the Jennifers. We had to promise them roles in a music video, but hey they are helping us get rid of Wayne-Wayne so oh well. Anyway to win this challenge they have to get the majority of our numbers.

Kendall went first and we all gave him our numbers, then Wayne-Wayne was up. Let's just say no one before me gave it to him.

"Hey, baby. You got something for me?" Wayne-Wayne asked getting real close to me.

"Why yes, I do," I said with a flirty smile. "Just close your eyes."

He followed my directions and closed his eyes with a smirk. He even puckered his lips thinking I was going to give him a kiss. Too bad he was sorely mistaken, emphasis on the sore.

As soon as his eyes were closed I glared at him and backed way, but not before kneeing him in the crotch. Everyone broke down laughing as he rolled around on the ground in pain.

"That's what you get, you pig!," I said with my arms crossed over my chest, glaring down at him.

Griffin frowned. "Round three goes to Kendall."

Aw, round four, the rap contest. This is where Gustavo really became part of the act.

Wayne-Wayne began doing this ridiculous rap that I couldn't even understand, but thankfully Kendall kicked him out of the recording booth before he could finish.

"You're rhymes are weak, mine fit like a glove. Gustavo's got a face only a mother could love."

Let's just say Gustavo wasn't the only one upset. Griffin was both entertained by Kendall, but upset that his bad boy was loosing and badly at that. "Round four to Kendall."

Last, but definitely not least, round five. Only two words can describe this event: pure destruction. This gets a little nasty so why don't we skip to when Gustavo finally gets his office door open and is going high wire.

Kendall walked out of the room, tossing the sledge hammer over his shoulder which of course caused even more damage. He did this weird move where he basically hugged himself. Weird, I know right?

Anyway, this is the point where Gustavo comes out of his now ruined office and freaks out. "My records, my trophies! They're all destroyed!" He then points an accusing finger at Kendall. "He used my desk as a bathroom!"

"Bad boys go where they want," Kendall said popping the collar on his jacket.

Griffin raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one. Kendall wins!"

"But I, I," Wayne-Wayne said, stumped about what to do now. He looked at Griffin and made a rash decision: kicking the CEO where the sun don't shine. He was immediately grabbed by the goons as Griffin hopped back up like there was no problem at all.

"You're right Wayne-Wayne. Five is too many for a band," he said dusting off some invisible dust.

"You can't do this! I have a contract! You have to put me in this band," Wayne-Wayne exclaimed with a wild look in his eyes.

"Correction, I have to put you in **a** band," Griffin said with smile. "Just not this one, it already has a bad boy." With that Griffin had his goons drag Wayne-Wayne away.

"But I don't want to dress like this all the time," Kendall said exhausted. "And I won't turn my back on my friends."

"Fine and you can still date my daughter, but I don't want you anywhere need my desk," the CEO said before leaving.

And that was that. The boys stayed together. Wayne-Wayne got put in a children show's band called the Ziggle Zaggles. Oh let's not forget about how the ax maniac Mrs. Knight was freaking out about was just the maintenance man cutting a jelly donut and the girl Mrs. Knight tried to get Katie to be friends with was really a twenty year old who stole the Knights rented car. Yeah, it was definitely an interesting day here in L.A.


	9. Author's Note

Family drama and health issues have drained me for a bit and I just cannot get the energy to write. I get bits and pieces, but the most I seem to be able to do is about a paragraph at a time. I really am sorry guys. Just give me a little more time and I will have something up for you whether it is a real chapter or a sneak peek (hopefully the first one). I do feel really bad about this because I don't even have to energy to write personal messages for each of my stories. I hope you can forgive me. Within a month you will have more from me.  
Love,  
Angel


End file.
